


Icarus

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 走向不明的纯爱故事





	1. Chapter 1

第一次遇见传闻中“软弱的真嗣君”是在大学的学生学生广场上，渚薰路过时这场闹剧已到尾声，不过无需看到主角两人，女主角明日香尖锐的声音早就传开了，大致内容无非是情侣吵架，因此来往的学生没有停下脚步，带着窃窃私语就离开了。  
他瞥了一眼，在人流如织中，瘦削中等身材，背着斜挎包，身穿短袖T恤中筒裤的黑发男生低头，垂下的手稍稍握拳，仿佛要在这种大热天的烈日下沉思，也不知道他有没有把女友的咆哮听进去。  
“明日香……你别生气……”渚薰路过时听见的最为清晰的一句话。  
T恤勾勒出青年后背的轮廓是像精心雕琢过的曲线，眼睫是濡鸦色的，不知是汗水或是泪水沾湿，渚薰认为两者都有。  
可惜青年弯着腰，一句话的声音时大时小，一对在日光下与衣服对比度更大的小臂闪烁水光。  
只是一眼就有这么清晰的记忆，许是青年的模样令他有些动摇。  
当渚薰再次遇到青年时如是想。  
这次，青年的额头挂了彩趴在酒吧的吧台上，穿在身上从剪裁就知道价值不菲的大衣因不雅的“坐姿”而弄的起了褶皱，里衬的衬衫毛衣围巾怕是要给酒保擦桌子了。  
薄唇微微开合嘟囔着什么，还挂着泪的脸颊蹭蹭给自己枕着，伸直已越过吧台的手臂，睡的香甜，只有在酒保熟练地抬起他的手臂取吧台里的杯子时青年才不满地皱皱眉。  
渚薰常来的这家酒吧是家清吧，地段有些冷清，里头的客人也同样有些“冷清”，要不然青年早就被偷个清光，连人带着掉在地上的md带走了。  
“啊，渚先生，您来啦。请问您认识这人吗？看着像是学生，附近只有D大，所以就问问您。”酒保向桌上的青年努努嘴接着低头擦酒杯，逐个放好。  
酒吧就靠着复古台灯取光，净播放些萨克斯风音乐，幽静的气氛哄着青年睡着了。  
“的确是我们学校的学生呢。老板，不好意思，今晚就到此为止了。”渚薰刚进酒吧而已，便遇上这种麻烦事，或许旁人懒得管他是否影响学校形象或事被盯上，可他乐于给予青年援手，为对方善后。  
手背碰触染上红晕一片的脸颊，他压低声音问道：“碇君？”  
如预料没有回应，他轻笑着弯下身，拾起md机，把人搂进怀里，一手穿过双膝底下，抱了起来。  
扶起睡着的醉汉让对方一步步跟他走回去根本不可能，这样抱起方便许多。  
“老板我改天再来，要是有其他人找他，麻烦老板让他们来找我吧，晚安。”  
“我知道啦。”  
银发红瞳的俊美男人横抱着青年穿过繁华街道，引人侧目，怀里的青年偶然不安稳地动手动脚，他也没有不悦。  
渚薰的公寓就在D大附近，不靠近闹市区，冬日的夜里甚至能听到风吹的响声。  
幸好公寓有电梯，要不然他体力再好也没办法背起青年回去。  
“碇君，我要放你下来了，站不稳就抱紧我。”他不知道碇真嗣有没有听进去，反正不想摔在地上就只能抱住他。  
小心地将青年放下，对方双脚刚落地就像颗折了的稻草立马歪下去，他立即让怎都站不稳的对方倒进怀里。  
好不容易进到电梯，青年又开始有状况了。  
突然张开双臂把他抱紧，抬头瞅着，水光盈盈的黑眸渗出泪滴来，眉头紧锁：“呜……呜呜呜……对不起……”  
渚薰看着碇真嗣，却更像他要挥拳欺侮青年。  
不知道看到这段监控的管理员会作何感想。  
要支撑青年腰肢以防对方滑落到地上，他只好单手将钥匙插进门锁开门。  
“碇君，你到底都做了什么？嗯？”推开门，他立即把青年带到沙发上。  
青年一阵折腾，原本已止血的伤口又裂开了，沾上柔软的沙发顿时又老实了。  
“唉…真拿你没办法…”拉下围巾，渚薰有些头疼自己今晚的冲动。


	2. Icarus 1st

我在翻腾，掉进了漩涡里翻腾，灵魂正要从身体中抽离。   
我在翻腾，双目在血红的开水里翻腾，肉体正要从灵魂中溶解。   
忽然谁一声叹息，我又回归人间，被柔软却轻薄白布包裹，置在角落里细细温存。   
啊，原来还有如此温柔的人。   
情不自禁落下自嘲的泪。   
落魄的家伙有什么值得可怜，愚钝的家伙有什么值得维护。   
额头的痛无时无刻在钻心，明日香毫不留情的发泄产生了我被书角砸了额角的结果。   
哪怕用石器也未能砸开我的脑袋，看看里面装的是什么。   
听见声音，能判断自己听到，能看到什么东西时，总会睁开双目确认自己身在何方。   
像蹭破了皮的烂番茄，我这样想象自己的脑袋，四肢也摸索着还未注意到的陌生布料让自己坐起。   
“Chopin……”真嗣动动嘴巴。   
淡灰色没有刺激大脑作出反应，循着乐声，才开始明白，身边一切都是陌生的，他到了一个完全未知的地带。   
伤口紧绷感强烈，伸手摸到重新包扎的纱布，他开始环视四周。   
灰色为主布艺的家私，造旧款的木柜木木椅，白色的开放式厨房，几扇木框玻璃窗任由橘黄的阳光洒向干净的厨具。   
白墙上的吊灯还开着，一簇长短不一每个灯泡都裹着米黄原木纸制成的灯罩的吊灯，送来的光芒有几分像窗外的阳光。   
沙发的高度只能让他看见远处餐厅里原木四方餐桌上垂下的桌布有无花果叶纹饰。   
浑身的酸涩掐住了他浑身上下的神经，腰正又往后倒时，他一手压在沙发上支起身体。   
“早上好，碇君。”餐厅里传来了男人的问候，音乐音量不大，和着这声问候直达耳畔。   
声音陌生得温柔，从而惊动了的心弦瞬间平复。   
“早…早安。昨昨晚打搅您了。”头抬不起，也管不上恩人是否能听到。脑中飞快地处理“羞愧离开”这一指令，摸摸身上的衣服，抓一把头发，确认随身的挎包，玄关位置。   
像只要离家的猫灵敏地翻下沙发，抓起地毯上的挎包大衣直奔玄关。   
酒精带来的后遗症，理性破碎无疑是其中一环。   
在玄关处，理性终于从酒精的海洋里翻过身来，他转身鞠躬要向在餐厅用早点的男人道别，若能好好道谢也可以。   
“十分感谢您昨晚的照顾，给您带来麻烦十分抱…”才直起腰板，他已笼罩在男人的身影里。   
原来昨晚受他烦扰的男人是这样的呀。   
只消一眼，酒精，伤口，争执通通都被抛诸脑后，奋力掩饰更贴切。   
醒来时就注意到房子装潢浅淡的色彩，它的主人同样，周身淡色，从衣服到发色都是柔丽温暖的色泽，窗外透入的阳光定是被他吸引。   
身穿居家服的宽大衬着匀称修长的四肢，男人带着木框眼镜，发梢微翘，微笑着连带一双红瞳也包含笑意。   
“今天课程很多吗？不如跟我一起用个圣诞早餐？”   
说话时，雪白颈项上微小的波动，连接着看起来不甚宽广却应是坚实的双肩，堪称诱人的锁骨。   
不是他对男人有什么遐想，而是此刻他低着头，偷瞄了一眼就不敢直视。   
“为什么会知道我的名字?”他听见自己啜喏。   
男人一直逼近，因为他几乎听到了对方的呼吸。   
音乐的高潮伴随着他的心跳，有一双无形的手抬起他的脸。   
“碇教授的独子。我见过你。”   
白皙的指尖划过额边的纱布，在中央轻轻按按。   
真嗣眉眼顿时一缩。   
“别怕，不会有人对你使用暴力了。”   
“没什么，是我惹她不开心了，只是吵得有点厉害……”他在说什么，竟然对对方吐感情上的苦水。   
“女朋友吗？”   
“嗯……”真嗣对自己的厌恶多了几分。   
“要是日后还遇到什么麻烦事，只要你愿意，你都能过来。”   
这双赤瞳盛满把他溺毙的平静。   
与对方超凡的五官一样，他压抑住自己伸手感知的冲动。   
在刺耳的电话铃声响起前，真嗣听到男人最后一句话。   
“我叫渚薰，也是D大的学生，请多指教，碇真嗣。”   
被抓过去塞进md机的掌心还残留男人较低的体温。


	3. Icarus 2nd

或许是冬日干燥空气通爽，又或许是渚薰居所环境干净，总之，当真嗣到达地面一层，自动门打开迎面而来清早冷冽的寒气时都没发现自己身上有其他奇怪的味道。   
别说酒气，连属于酒吧这类餐饮服务性场所独有的混杂气味也没有。   
大概脸颊红了些，气血上涌的缘故，他双颊耳廓微热着。   
接下来要回学校了，明日香刚给他来了电话，切断了他与渚薰短暂的相识。   
不幸地，哪怕没有这通电话，今天的课程安排也比较多，无法接受恩人的好意。   
时间较紧，他也不可能回公寓换洗了。   
渚薰该是快毕业的学生吧，要不然哪有一个系的学生比音乐系的还空闲，更不用说音乐系的学生也只是名义上空闲。   
刚接了女友电话，他心思却飘到别人身上去了，还是一个相识不足24小时的男人。   
他跟明日香都在逃避，逃避这段没有更好出路的关系。   
如今连潜意识也在背叛他们。   
他们从相识到结下情侣关系历经十年，一切如旧，仍像最初，不解相思，不解寂寞。   
没有比两人相伴更难以为继的事情，也没有比两人相互照看更简单的事情。   
自他们被隔绝在家庭之外后。   
宁静的居民区里纵横十字规划齐整的道路上不乏载孩子上学的私家车，跟孩子告别的父母。   
哪怕不是和颜悦色，疼爱有加也是嘘寒问暖，小心翼翼的。   
真嗣自出生后因父母研究工作的缘故便没有此种待遇。   
在母亲病故，举行丧礼的那个阴郁的午后，在门缝看到父亲捧着母亲遗照发怔的模样，他闭上了呼唤父亲的嘴。   
那瞬间，纸糊一般的家完全把他抛弃了，父亲的心随母亲远去，父亲搬到了研究所里去，全身心投入妻子的遗愿中。   
而他草草地被托付给了陌生人，某个老师，钱粮到位，生活算得上宽裕，也顺利上了大学。   
跟他学界先锋之子的“头衔”倒匹配。   
渴望独立生活的他开始打工，内向的性格让一切都不那么顺遂。   
明日香，与他同在一所大学的青梅竹马，倒没那么难堪，然而他的父亲已有新的家庭，她得不断透支她虚有其表的热情才不会收到排斥。   
正是如此相似，正要互相撕咬又不能脱离。   
略过这些不曾享有的光景，他迎着朝阳与残雪，踏着湿润的沥青路，往熟悉的方向走去。   
朝阳披上橘色的锦霞从远处的群楼间冉冉上升，灿烂的让人晕眩。   
插在裤袋攥着手机的手收到短促的振动。   
掏出来，原来是line信息提醒。   
明日香：“伤口还在痛吗？我知道你打工很累，刚才不该跟你发脾气的……今晚，我去接你下班。”   
他思索了一会儿，还是回了一个好字。   
一个锋芒毕露，一个沉默隐忍。   
从来都无法改变走向争吵的结果，不过多了妥协讨好再原形毕露的迂回。   
后退一步，是否会像这冬日的清早尽管寒冷，仍充满希望？   
渚薰那如浸润着希望的微笑，忽然又浮现在他眼前。


	4. Icarus 3rd

渚薰的公寓距离D大不过15分钟路程，真嗣到达公共课使用的大教室，只有稀稀疏疏几撮学生。  
当然明日香也在，她与同学的关系不错，不仅出手阔绰，能言善道，还是学习体育各方面全能的天之骄女。  
在学校里的人气居高不下，尽管在她所在的学系里有传言她是个善妒脾气暴躁的女人。  
最初，真嗣连这些“特点”都包容喜爱。  
直到昨天早上，他发现所有喜爱包容都是幻觉。  
那些都是逃避，逃避明日香早已与他分道扬镳的事实。  
每天都在一起，知道的东西太多了，最后杂糅成一句“你这种内向无用的家伙就算修习音乐又有什么用处，你就活该被你父亲舍弃”。  
随后就是迎面而来的精装线谱。  
到医院包扎，一通实验室的电话就把她唤走了。  
她希望超越她的父亲取得卓越的成绩，同样也热情地要求他，爱她，为她成为功成名就声名在外的精英。  
臣服接受就是最好的爱。  
昨晚抱着酒杯时，真嗣想到，其实，这个注视她，被她征服的人，不是碇真嗣也没关系。  
互相以为是失去对方便难以忍受的可怜虫。  
他只想成为一个普通的乐手，或者音乐教师又或者别的工作。  
真嗣目不转睛地凝望着明日香。  
站在那群堆在第一排桌椅前的学生中多耀目呀，即便教室里人渐渐多了起来。  
一双发辫，张扬热烈的眼神，浑身充满活力，身穿落日黄色的毛衣与深棕绒筒裙，流苏长靴与围巾，十指还涂上色泽柔亮的指甲油。  
一发现男友已在教室，她立刻迎上，锐利的视线又揭开额上的伤疤，隐隐作痛。  
堪堪勾唇微笑，明日香的勉强令真嗣差点把想好的话当众说出来。  
倒是她主动弯身凑过去。  
“傻瓜，对不起……真的……我以后不会再逼你了。”凑到真嗣耳畔低语，明日香像在娇嗔。  
这分钟，真嗣确认，他是恨这女孩的。  
如被迫穿上皇帝的新衣还要欣然接受那种煎熬。  
“抱歉，明日香。今晚我得加班，也好多拿一点工资，你先回家休息吧。之后的事情，我也会跟你说清楚。”他语速很快，一种窒息感铺天盖地席卷而来，直冲大脑。  
真嗣没注意明日香的表情，可有一瞬间，空间凝结在诧异中。  
余光瞥到明日香离开时握紧的双拳，他知道有些事情开始了就无法回头。  
不久他又听到明日香与朋友高谈阔论，直到课前十分钟，他们还决定今晚要到居酒屋聚餐。  
看，我有许多选择，无需诸多忌惮你的喜怒哀乐，你就该臣服于我脚下，求我怜悯，因为我是出色的。  
宣泄示威上，明日香总保持高高在上的沉默姿态。  
他亦是沉默的，只会默不作声地接受。  
课堂上，任老师口若悬河，续续不断灌输理论知识，他亦心不在焉地听课，左耳进右耳出。  
在课本潦草地写下“别逃避”，以及他们的名字。


	5. Icarus 4th

时钟在分秒中滴滴答答作响，台灯苍白的灯光在黑暗里不怎么讨喜，戴眼镜透着这种光线去写报告更为疲惫，渚薰取下眼镜，搁在那叠厚纸堆，放松身体往椅背上靠，舒了口气。  
瞥到时钟指针已指向十点，他离开座椅，披上在玄关口挂着的大衣，穿了鞋子就出门去了。  
冬日的黑夜没有虫鸣，月亮高挂更显月明星稀，缥色落在融雪的地面上闪闪烁烁有些别样的旖旎。  
学区一向没有太多松动的好去处，酒吧他也不想去，就这样逛着逛着去了繁华区。  
偶然轰隆而过的汽车才提醒他这是马路边，他被对岸如夜海浮灯的便利店灯光吸引了。  
准确来说是橱窗边空隙透出的身影，外头穿着深浅蓝色交错的短袖便利店制服，套着一件白色的长袖卫衣，身形匀称，有那么些落寞衬得人稍稍瘦削。  
夜里的便利店人气不足，收银员干脆带上黑色小型耳机听起了音乐，他没敢弯下腰，而是手肘撑在柜面托腮，可乌黑的眸子直勾勾地盯住前方，大概也是走神了。  
渚薰停在橱窗前。  
三年前的宴会与现在是差不多的光景。  
当时的青年衣着讲究，站在香槟塔前，周围衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，为的就是给他的父亲庆祝获奖，然而青年仅仅与宾客举杯示意，抿抿酒杯。  
小酒杯里那点小酒液一个晚上也不见下降半分，人们半夜畅饮正酣，他还瞅见青年扔下酒杯坐到角落里，黑色耳机偷偷爬出他的外套口袋低垂着。  
作为观礼的他待到众人微醺时便沉默退场，也不知与父亲截然不同沉闷如木偶的青年最后如何。  
此后，青年清秀端正的模样，总是浮现，乃至当天令他有些动容。  
掉落在宝石堆上的鸦羽，偷不走宝石的光辉也失去乌鸦的亮泽。  
叮咚。  
便利店的自动门打开，渚薰刚提步走进，青年微微慌乱的声音立即响起。  
“欢……欢迎光临，嗯？”  
青年瞬间惊讶的表现令他欢喜，面露喜悦再正常不过。  
亦正是如此，拨动了真嗣心底的弦，轻颤带着微酸。  
额角的纱布还未取下，中心没有透红，头发清爽，身上的衣服也与早上不同。  
“晚上好，碇君还要在便利店打工？”他开始在便利店里逡巡，细看货架上琳琅满目的小商品。  
“嗯，偶尔替打工的前辈值班，收入也多一些。”  
咚的一声，大概是耳机掉在柜面。  
“打工时间不短吧了吧？碇君自主独立，真可靠。”取下标着新口味的方便面，在手里看了几圈又放回去。  
“没，没有这种事……毕竟学费就不便宜了，生活费就不要劳烦父亲了。”  
他没有戳穿真嗣，碇源渡的声名在学界如何风光众所周知，学校里要巴结青年的人更不少，要不然，普通情侣吵个架也不会引起学生各种议论。  
“的确，音乐系的压力真是各式各样。”  
“嗯……渚君呢？你是哪个学系的？”  
“啊，抱歉，那天自我介绍实在太多数漏了，我已经毕业了哦，暂时在学校里助教，也是跟你一样，打工的。”抬头往真嗣的方向笑了笑。  
“哦，是吗？”青年声音听起来蔫蔫的。  
他也不戳穿他。  
“我看到你女朋友去聚会了，怎么还没和好吗？”  
走到收银台前把一堆食物搁下，哗啦啦的顿时让真嗣回过神来，开始工作。  
渚薰看着他的发旋，扫码器滴滴地想。  
“盛惠1960円。”  
从钱包递出两张1000。  
收款机哐噹开合，零钱滴啦滴啦着被取出，骨节分明的手揣着几颗钱币还没伸过来，他便预备好接收了。  
“我们快要不行了。”指甲碰到温热的掌心，凉凉的。  
“心意已决了吗？”钱币落到钱包里。  
“嗯，可能会有短暂的痛苦，可总比互相撕扯的好。我们想走的路怎么也走不到一起。”  
“或许会殊途同归？”  
“我更希望远走高飞。带着我的大提琴。”总是唯唯诺诺的青年小心地笑笑，像是这本愿有多么的难以启齿。  
“像蒲公英种子那样自由？”  
“像雪融水那样，怎么样改变也不会改变本质。始终也会被人需要。”  
渚薰顿了顿，才道：“碇君麻烦一杯美式咖啡，热的。”  
“哦哦，好的，抱歉，前辈您先到橱窗边坐着，我做好给你送过去。”取过纸杯，真嗣立即转过身。  
坐到橱窗边，店外，对面马路红灯正亮，细白的小点穿过光线，慢慢堆积。  
“真嗣君，开春了，我们去参拜吧，等到夏天我们去海边？”指尖轻敲桌面，不自觉地想象未来的日子，连带着青年。  
“啊？”  
“我口渴了。”咖啡的香气在弥漫，随着倦意。  
“马上就好。”他隐隐约约地听见了。  
不久，放在他跟前的纸杯盖子的小口还冒着缕缕白烟，无人理会。  
直到天明雪化。


	6. Icarus interlude

明日香耳畔与肩膀夹着手机，手不停地叠衣服往大箱子里塞，偶尔累了把手机挪到另一边。  
话筒里传来的尽是拖拉的嘟嘟声，她还是鲜有耐心地继续按下同一个电话。  
“听电话呀，混蛋。”  
“您所拨打的用户暂时无法接通为您转接语音邮箱……”  
嘟地掐掉拨号，通话记录第一位的电话旁括号内的数字变为23，明日香暂停收拾，跌坐到满是格子布寝具的大床上，往后一躺，手机被甩到大床角落上，息了屏。  
“再见，笨蛋。”  
到底是哪里出了差错呢？怎么所有事都像走独木桥，明明有美好光明的前路等着自己，自己也在唯一的道路上奋勇前进，可总有无形的手把你推进深渊。  
没办法回头了，很不容易爬上来瞬间又掉下去，那么努力去维系，却一次次被拒。  
“真的有那么可笑吗？”心有不甘，委屈，双目渐渐朦胧，手紧紧攥紧被单，穿了洞也没关系。  
床单突然微小地振动起来，她伸手去摸手机，捡起来才发现是凌晨12点的新年提示。  
原本他们可以快快乐乐地去初诣，新一年新的开始，或许他们之间会有转机。  
结果昨天在校园内又发生争吵，众人一司空见惯，可昨天有别于以往，她只是希望真嗣来年跟她一样到外国修读。  
要是你父亲知道你希望出国深造，他会愿意让你到欧洲优秀的学院研读音乐的，不但父子关系会有缓和，他也会开始正视你。  
除了这些讨好他的事情，我什么都做不了了吗？  
真嗣一如既往，怏怏不乐的撇开脸，十分难堪。  
你到底在逃避什么呀？难道你就不想见你父亲吗？！  
见父亲？有什么意义？跟他说，没有你我也活的好好的，我不需要你。这样的话吗？是你想告诉你父亲…  
啪！她被触碰的权威挖出了愤怒狠狠地摔上他的脸。  
动手后绵绵不绝，需要不断在心里开脱的负罪感就是又在警告她。  
她根本无权利要对方在人生中天上如何浓墨重彩的一笔。  
父母是生养我们的人，这话说的太对了，我们就是为他们而生存的人啊，只不过换了名字而已…我为什么一定要跟着父亲走呢？！  
她头一次看到真嗣痛苦的眸中有泪水涌出。  
没有，靠你自己的能力让他看见不是很好…  
这跟我的人生有什么关系？我自己和你一起也好，跟渚君一起也好，和朋友同学们一起也好，有任何必要强拉一个对你爱理不理仅仅在维持义务的人坐上你人生的王座？明日香，我很害怕会成为父亲。即使他受人尊重。  
声名在外的学术先锋，有什么不好？总比你好多了。  
我不需要，父亲也已经履行了他认为的责任了。他的心思还在他和母亲的事业里。我也有了自己想要的生活，平静地完成学业。  
无可救药，到头来你是会被利用被忽视，因为你什么都不是。  
我曾是喜欢明日香的一个人，也没有意义？  
那刻，终于有爆发的原点，她转身就走，离开时告诉了他航班时间与地点。  
和平地告别吧，一如十年前这傻瓜无任何同龄人搭理的那个生日，两人在沙堆乐园边笑着道别。  
“再见，真嗣。”

寒冬辗转，真嗣与渚薰如融雪，与明日香如纷飞大雪，一边是逐渐紧密融洽，一边是愈发寒冷。  
跌至冰点的那天，渚薰也在场，时近除夕，他刚下课就要去找真嗣，约他新年初诣，迎上熙熙攘攘的人流，约定的大树下长椅前除熟悉的青年外还有一抹鲜丽身影。  
青年眉头轻蹙，用澄亮的黑眸直视女生，对于女生的滔滔不绝，既不反驳也不肯定，偶然到激动处，胸膛有点起伏，这是渚薰所知道的真嗣最为苦闷的表现了。  
不是不敢表现自己的心情，而是为不给人添麻烦就几乎忘掉喜怒哀乐的表现途径。  
二十多年来在别人屋檐下养成的习惯。  
他没有偷听的兴趣， 就远远看着，不过就平日真嗣所透露的蛛丝马迹来看，不外乎两人对于前程未来的态度，恋人之间的相处之度意向大相径庭。  
两人经历相似，成长环境不同，导致两人虽明白对方的痛苦但无法相互填补。  
两条向外掰的平行线，又怎会想到在一起？  
真嗣选择坦然，希望随心生活，明日香认为是逃避，明日香选择征服，要将一切都以她为中心，真嗣认为是掩饰。  
“我要回去了，回德国，就问你一句，你会申请跟我一起走出去留学吗？”  
谈判一定是破裂的，明日香要掌握走向，盖棺而论的主导权必须要摊出她的决定。  
“不。”大概是多次拒绝，有些无奈的尾音，如同白开水倒玻璃杯。  
接下来就被倒进滚烫的沸水在咕噜咕噜蒸腾。  
一直无心探听，只要等待的渚薰在瞥见女声生高举的手时明知道来不及还是跑了过去。  
“真嗣君！”  
青年无暇的脸颊顿时透出一片红。  
天已向晚，晚霞退到薄云后，余光夕照仿佛要燃起那片红晕。  
没有什么惊愕，两人都撇开了脸，明日香随即就要离开。  
“我晚上的飞机，如果你改变心意，就来吧。”头也不回地走了。  
渚薰留意到两人眼眶泛红，虽撇开脸，真嗣却是斜望着明日香目送她远去。  
伸手以手背贴上对方的脸颊，手背微烫，他来回摩挲几下就收回手背，褪下普兰的针织外套给对方披上：“起风了，这两天你还感冒着，我陪你回去。”  
除了那处发烫的脸颊，他感觉到真嗣在发抖。  
抹抹眼睛，真嗣又向渚薰道谢了，他的心好像怎么捂都隔着一层冰渣子。  
“谢谢，渚君。”之前过了整整半月，才让真嗣不喊他前辈。  
还勉强自己对他露出笑靥。  
目光流连在眼前人身上，他在等待。  
“正因为过于贴近所以才会有摩擦与疼痛，真嗣君。”飞雪飘扬的路上，渚薰打破了沉默。  
余光瞥见真嗣拢紧外套时，他想搂过对方的肩膀。  
但知道对方还未需要。  
“母亲走后我第一个生日，只有那天我才能算是回家，看见父亲，很多人带着孩子到家里，但都被他们的父母带着去跟爸爸聊天了，好像除了要跟别人分享的蛋糕之外，什么都不是我的，那时候，明日香主动要跟我一起玩，还把她亲手做的娃娃送了我。”真嗣的声音格外平静，娓娓叙述“原来是过于靠近了吗……”  
渚薰肯定真嗣会去赶到机场，带病赶到机场，所以原本的初诣改道前往机场去了。


	7. Icarus 5th

寒冬辗转，真嗣与渚薰的如融雪，与明日香如纷飞大雪，一边是逐渐紧密融洽，一边是愈发寒冷。

跌至冰点的那天，渚薰也在场，时近除夕，他刚下课就要去找真嗣，约他新年初诣，迎上熙熙攘攘的人流，约定的大树下长椅前除熟悉的青年外还有一抹鲜丽身影。

青年眉头轻蹙，用澄亮的黑眸直视女生，对于女生的滔滔不绝，既不反驳也不肯定，偶然到激动处，胸膛有点起伏，这是渚薰所知道的真嗣最为苦闷的表现了。

不是不敢表现自己的心情，而是为不给人添麻烦就几乎忘掉喜怒哀乐的表现途径。

二十多年来在别人屋檐下养成的习惯。

他没有偷听的兴趣， 就远远看着，不过就平日真嗣所透露的蛛丝马迹来看，不外乎两人对于前程未来的态度，恋人之间的相处之度意向大相径庭。

两人经历相似，成长环境不同，导致两人虽明白对方的痛苦但无法相互填补。

两条向外掰的平行线，又怎会想到在一起？

真嗣选择坦然，希望随心生活，明日香认为是逃避，明日香选择征服，要将一切都以她为中心，真嗣认为是掩饰。

“我要回去了，回德国，就问你一句，你会申请跟我一起走出去留学吗？”

谈判一定是破裂的，明日香要掌握走向，盖棺而论的主导权必须要摊出她的决定。

“不。”大概是多次拒绝，有些无奈的尾音，如同白开水倒玻璃杯。

接下来就被倒进滚烫的沸水在咕噜咕噜蒸腾。

一直无心探听，只要等待的渚薰在瞥见女声生高举的手时明知道来不及还是跑了过去。

“真嗣君！”

青年无暇的脸颊顿时透出一片红。

天已向晚，晚霞退到薄云后，余光夕照仿佛要燃起那片红晕。

没有什么惊愕，两人都撇开了脸，明日香随即就要离开。

“我晚上的飞机，如果你改变心意，就来吧。”头也不回地走了。

渚薰留意到两人眼眶泛红，虽撇开脸，真嗣却是斜望着明日香目送她远去。

伸手以手背贴上对方的脸颊，手背微烫，他来回摩挲几下就收回手背，褪下普兰的针织外套给对方披上：“起风了，这两天你还感冒着，我陪你回去。”

除了那处发烫的脸颊，他感觉到真嗣在发抖。

抹抹眼睛，真嗣又向渚薰道谢了，他的心好像怎么捂都隔着一层冰渣子。

“谢谢，渚君。”之前过了整整半月，才让真嗣不喊他前辈。

还勉强自己对他露出笑靥。

目光流连在眼前人身上，他在等待。

“正因为过于贴近所以才会有摩擦与疼痛，真嗣君。”飞雪飘扬的路上，渚薰打破了沉默。

余光瞥见真嗣拢紧外套时，他想搂过对方的肩膀。

但知道对方还未需要。

“母亲走后我第一个生日，只有那天我才能算是回家，看见父亲，很多人带着孩子到家里，但都被他们的父母带着去跟爸爸聊天了，好像除了要跟别人分享的蛋糕之外，什么都不是我的，那时候，明日香主动要跟我一起玩，还把她亲手做的娃娃送了我。”真嗣的声音格外平静，娓娓叙述“原来是过于靠近了吗……”

渚薰肯定真嗣会去赶到机场，带病赶到机场，所以原本的初诣改道前往机场去了。


	8. Icarus 6th

身如刚逃离火舌的铁块，不断向前，不断迎来路过的飘雪，不断往灼目的远处奔去，直到全身知觉慢慢褪去，凝固成冷硬的铁锭。  
到达航站楼大门前，自动门甫打开，扑面而来的暖意烘得他终于回过神来，迈出沉重的脚步踩到地面像在热毛巾上，周身绵软热辣。  
“明日香……”真嗣不断呢喃给大脑发射保持清醒的信号。  
机场里混合的灯光，滚动信息的屏幕，电子磅的显示板，稀稀拉拉的乘客，涌进他的脑海里待他筛选。  
四周逡巡，还未发现到熟悉的身影，时间无多，离预备登机时间仅余一个多小时。  
心跳已开始催动耳鸣，真嗣不知道现在的自己有多糟糕，再难受，还是希望与明日香道别。  
大树下明日香曾给出最后的机会，因此他料定，明日香不会轻易进入禁区。  
“明日香。”像走丢了开始有些惧怕的孩子不敢大声呼喊，在偌大的航站楼内他失措地站在中央，不知要往哪里去。  
连炙热的呼吸都要凝固般难以吸入氧气，脑内已停止筛选所有进入的信息，触觉瑟缩在体内不听指挥。  
滋滋……羽绒外套的口袋有高频率的颤动。  
努力伸手进口袋，掏出手机。  
锁屏上显示有一条信息通知。  
他宁愿是渚薰对他婉拒初诣的答复。  
拇指慢慢推开锁屏。  
“傻瓜，笨蛋，回去吧！我已经进禁区。新年快乐，保重。”  
看到“回去吧”，他已经往禁区口前狂奔。  
当他用尽气力到达目的地时，眼前的一片混沌仅捕捉到转角处那抹熟悉柔艳的发色。  
回家的时间已到，小沙堆城堡前的孩子是时候分别了。  
“再见。”嗓子沙哑不堪，自己也无法辨认。  
热浪浸没全身，真嗣的额上甚至有汗珠顺脸颊滑落，他余下的力气只能支撑自己站在这里。  
来之前，两人分开时的孤独他在心中描摹过无数次，当孤独真正在心中篆刻时，心又会鲜血淋漓。  
双目像被撒了盐刺得发痛，眨眨眼泪珠就滚落下来，摔碎在地面上。  
流浪于各式各样的家庭时亦不曾哭过。  
“已经结束了，都会好的，都会好的，我没有逃避……”压抑呼吸让自己不至于当众哇哇大哭。  
用力深呼吸，得到的只有反效果。  
双腿悄然失去支撑力量。  
趴倒在地上的瞬间，隔着轻薄的羽绒服，他感到肋骨扎扎实实地摔疼了，还是不知道该痛呼还是呼吸。  
再喘不过气的话，他过度呼吸的老毛病又犯了。  
难堪地趴在地上，无法思考周边路人会投来怎么样的视线，他慢慢以无力的双手撑起身子，高烧消耗他太多体力。  
真嗣还未能站起来，地面就覆上一层阴影将他包裹，下一刻他被这阴影快速翻过身，搂进怀里，有力的臂弯瞬间把他横抱起来。  
“真嗣君，闭上眼睛，睡醒就好了。”  
啊……原来是渚君啊……  
安心地闭上双目。


	9. Icarus 7th

新年的第一天，听到这些字眼，大概眼前会骤然出现冬雪初融，日光明媚的景象吧。

然而完整的一天无论是有什么名头的日子要迎来黎明定要经过漫长黑夜。

“幸运的人”在此夜闭上眼睛，沉浸于无人知晓的梦境中，醒来定是迎接新一年朝霞绚烂的清早。

与他相识的青年在床边轻握他的手静待天明，目不转睛地。

吊瓶里的点滴也是没有半点动静，万籁俱寂的第一天，皆因卧病在床满面病容的碇真嗣，病房里显得有几分寂寞。

渚薰认识的碇真嗣，尽管形单只影，话不多，也不会给人寂寞的印象，青年总安静地往自己想走的方向前进，靠近他，会被温顺和纤细敏感吸引，偶尔亦有倔强的一面。

不是现在脆弱，了无生气的病容。

他想象的到，过去生病的时候真嗣还有明日香替他处理一些请病假的事情，现在要是无相识的人，真嗣会有多辛苦。

碇教授，真嗣的父亲，在医院通知家属患者高烧，连带轻度肺炎后预支了一笔医药费，无探望或一通电话。

“他就交给你处理了。”渚薰再次细看这短信，随即关了手机屏幕，搁在床头柜面上。

小柜面上放着一套干净的新衣服，真嗣随身的MD机，挎包。

之前，渚薰知道真嗣一直极力少用父亲给的钱，在年末的两个月以来打工频密，因而有些过劳感冒，实属正常，而且音乐系的学生平日维护保养乐器各方面花销都有，便没有深究。

直到今天照顾真嗣时，发现他的手机锁屏是放在橱窗里的一把新进大提琴，渚薰便知道真嗣需要更换他老旧的大提琴以准备之后的各种课程考试与选拔。

避开针口，细细按揉打着点滴，冰凉僵硬的手背，偶然，渚薰会以手背贴上对方的脸庞，感受体温。

他就不眠不休的望着真嗣，希望对方早些醒来。

要是真嗣一个人在医院里醒来会让他难过的。

难过像是一根琴弦割得他的心头鲜血淋漓。

头一次有这种想法浮于脑海，却不是什么值得庆贺的事情。

刚进来时，病房的灯光被调暗，窗也被拉上了窗帘，四周黑压压的，明亮处又一片惨白。

随手机锁定屏幕上的数字变动，窗户角落里渐渐透进灰蒙蒙的光，灯光也不再惨白的灼眼。

毫无倦意的红瞳依旧映着床上的人，忽然真嗣的手颤抖着试图舒展，渚薰用掌心覆上失色的指尖揉搓。

冷硬的指尖才回复知觉，手背的痛愈发清晰。

“渚君……吗？”

声音像呜咽一般，渚薰还是莞尔着倾听。

“是我。”

“早上了吗？”顿了顿，真嗣没有抽回手，说话开始清晰些了。

“嗯，晴天哦。”

真嗣一点一点往窗户转过头去。

深蓝色的窗帘透着白光。

渚薰轻轻走到窗户旁，拨开了窗帘。

旭日朝阳就这样撒满了他全身，留恋他带笑的侧脸，银灰的发，熠熠生辉。

病房顿时盈满日光，仿佛都是渚薰赠予的，无穷的活力生气。

“新年快乐，真嗣君。雪停了。”看到真嗣微弱的笑容，渚薰笑意更深。

在病床上真嗣迎来了融雪之日，新年首日。


	10. Icarus 8th

感冒肺炎来势汹汹，但不是什么大病，医生给真嗣检查过后一边下医嘱，一边开药方，护士则忙着替他测量体温。

虽然还发烧，总比刚送来的时候好多了，渚薰去取药时，真嗣已经可以下床收拾东西。

昨晚的衣服邋邋遢遢黏在身上，大概是错觉又有些真实，大冷天的他还是闻到有汗味混着药水的味道。

把替换的衣服摊开，他眼睛鼻子都发酸，想不到渚薰不单单准备了一身新衣服，尺码准确质地柔软保暖。

颜色还是渚薰惯用的宝蓝色，穿上时他更感谢渚薰的细心照顾。

从前小病小痛自己就能应付过来，不至于麻烦明日香。

现在不过认识渚薰才三个多月，交流算不上太多就接二连三地打扰他，真嗣不禁有些惭愧，脸颊也随之红了起来。

实在太不像话了，他长舒一口气，将MD机塞进挎包里一把背上准备离开病房主动与渚薰汇合。

一直没有离开的医生，抬起眼镜低头扫视一下病历，真嗣以为医生有什么要私下告知的事情。

“碇君？你是碇教授的儿子吧，上一年的我到贵校听令尊的讲座时见过你呢，碇教授他还好吗？”

医生笑容灿烂，小眼睛都眯起来了，配上脸上岁月的沟壑，不知几分亲切几分谄媚。

真嗣定定地瞅了医生一眼，答不上话，径自推开房门走出去：“您还是亲自到学校问他吧，告辞。”

“请等一下！”急促的脚步声响了几下就戛然而止。

也对，没有哪条守则要求医生对待病人定要亲切热情。对方的亲切是为了他父亲准备的。

穿过大厅准备到药房寻渚薰，结果对方已经取好药在门口边的椅子上等着他了。

“抱歉，久等了。”真嗣快步迎上。

渚薰微笑道：“真嗣君打完点滴后已经恢复过来了？”

两人走到门边，渚薰深处戴手套的手推开玻璃大门。

暴烈的寒冷扑面袭来，真嗣立即缩起脖子闭紧眼睛，抓住了衣襟。

下一瞬，自后颈到鼻子下被隔断冰冷，渐渐一点点的温暖聚集起来，他睁开眼睛，是渚薰的长围巾，盘上脖子了。

“我会放慢脚步的，发烧消耗了许多体力吧？”双手插进口袋，渚薰走下积雪的楼梯回头。

用力点点头，不作声小跑下楼梯，手把围巾贴紧脖子，真嗣鼻腔中除了寒冷的刺痛，还藏着一丝丝清新的香气。

说是香气，却不是什么洗涤剂和芬芳剂的人造香气，是一种如雪后苍松凛冽的味道。

“渚君，谢谢……”

撇到抓住围巾的手背上留下了一点蚊子血大小的针孔，四周的血管开始透出淤青，渚薰抓过真嗣的手一同放进大衣的口袋。

“这就能保持步调一致了。”踩在雪地上缓慢的吱呀吱呀声不再杂乱。

一如以往，真嗣总觉得渚薰美丽的笑容意味深长。

“好像已经是第二次麻烦你照顾……”

“客套话和伤感是解决不了问题的，真嗣君，还欠我的初诣呢。”

对方没有贴上他耳边亲昵，他也觉得耳边痒痒的。

口袋里，皮质手套光滑的触感在真嗣掌心流连按压。

“渚君，现在几点了？”盯着地上的雪，他问道。

渚薰抬手看看手表：“早上十点。”

“我还是回家一趟吧，渚君要来，休息一下吗？昨晚应该很麻烦……”

“麻烦得必须看着你顺利回家休息呢。学校那边我可以替你请假。”

“谢……”看着渚薰伸出食指贴上双唇，真嗣不禁苦笑。

“以后这种时候，在我面前，用真嗣君希望的方式表达即可。”

“嗯。”已经展露过狼狈的一面或许以后不用再小心翼翼。

可以有这种想法吗？

“走吧。”


	11. Icarus 9th

校区附近15分钟路程内最为陈旧的两层小公寓，幸好住的基本都是学生，环境相对简单安全。   
白色的外墙略微斑驳，楼梯扶手掉漆诸如此类的不影响结构安全的事情在低廉租金面前都是浮云。   
真嗣原本为自己邀请渚薰到住处这一愚蠢冲动的举动懊恼不已，之前明日香不喜欢这里，无论他的房间收拾的多好。   
对方却在进门后赞美一番干净整洁，之后推着他去洗澡换衣服，让他免了斟茶倒水，自己去开冰箱了。   
不怎么充裕的冰箱难以招待客人。   
渚薰一直说没关系。   
雾气氤氲，浴室里真嗣漫不经心地挠着满布泡沫的头发，伸手拿花洒冲洗时手上都已经没什么泡沫，浴缸的水只剩下余温。   
就着不怎么温暖的水泡澡，真嗣盯着雾气中橙黄的灯光一时忘记现在是白天还是黑夜。   
不过无论白天黑夜，此刻他真的放松下来，静坐在浴缸里，只要不动，就不会感觉到水温的下降，雾气和余温随着水浸润他周身，悄然潜入他昏昏欲睡的感官，如拍着后背哄孩子入睡般轻柔。   
还有余热的他轻而易举地被哄着闭上眼睛。   
“真嗣君？”有人咚咚地敲响了浴室的玻璃趟门。   
“真嗣君？可不能睡着哦……”趟门轱辘咔啦咔啦转动，蒸汽冲出了浴室。   
渚薰走进狭小的浴室，暧昧的温热笼罩全身，慢慢靠近浴缸，最先看到湿亮的黑发，过后是蜷缩在小浴缸里瘦削的男人。   
他伸手摇摇真嗣湿润的肩膀，手沾了冷掉的水珠，掌心还是一片滚烫。   
“还站的起来吗？”发现真嗣并没有睡着，只是歪头倚靠墙壁。   
脸颊上残留点点水珠，半阖的眼睛间，长睫湿透纠缠在一起，黑眸是水中明月，柔光潋滟。   
黑眸缓慢挪动：“渚君？”   
“还站的起来吗？我给你做了粥。”伸出的手没有收回去也没有强硬地将真嗣拉起。   
“本来应该是我来做的事情。”真嗣扶住浴缸边吃力地站起来。   
渚薰取来架子上的浴巾铺开旋即披到真嗣身上。   
“真嗣君需要照顾呢。穿好衣服我还要给你吹头发。”他没有过多留意那贫瘠的身体，真嗣亦搂着浴巾遮挡。   
吹风筒送来炽热的风，面前是小锅热气腾腾还冒着泡放了一颗梅子。   
穿着好的真嗣又发热了，一房一卫的小公寓好不容易来了客人，他不但无法招待还又发热了，跪坐在小桌子前无地自容。   
“吃完粥之后还得吃药。真嗣君不要认为添麻烦，能被邀走进你生活的空间，真是最棒的新年了。”   
短发一下子就被吹干，水分还在蒸发，带来灼热感，洗发水干净的香气散发开来。   
真嗣低着头，露出后颈。   
“为什么对我这么好？我……其实连我父亲都不怎么愿意跟我交流。”   
“你总是露出心痛的表情，觉得自己很讨人厌吗？”   
薰的吐息在后颈边，如此温热。   
“不知道。”拿起勺子，一勺一勺，努力地吃下这碗粥。   
“你还没习惯别人的喜爱而已。”把梳子放到一旁，薰挪动到小桌另一边，瞅着真嗣把粥吃完。   
泪珠坠落到快要见底的碗里，没有任何起伏。   
“想象一下你快乐的样子？”他勾起一颗泪珠，搁到唇边。   
你在哀悼什么？只是想起又要孤单一人？与你相似的灵魂已远走他乡，而这一切仅出自你的不妥协。这何尝不是你与她的博弈，无意义得要早早摆脱。   
“大概就是跟你一起的样子吧……”真嗣笑得比哭还难看。   
“真嗣君……”那颗泪珠又咸又苦。   
看你流泪，我更不能为你心痛哭泣，但愿笑容染上哀恸，吻你心上的裂缝，剩下仅容我一缕灵魂偷偷潜入的甬道，与你共进快乐梦乡。


	12. Rose in No Man's Land

渚薰没有陪伴真嗣入睡，回头望了一眼，揣着房间主人留给他的备用钥匙悄悄离开了。  
回到学校，他跑遍完全不熟悉的音乐系，令办公室的老师们都已记住他，为的是给真嗣请个病假。  
平日都围着他的女生们开始交头接耳，传开一个个不切实际的猜测。  
他可以不在乎，流言不过是人看到的狭隘世界而已。  
换作真嗣呢？  
突然如来的荒谬想法窜过。  
厚底玻璃杯中充满微甜醺香透明酒液浸没玫瑰花型的冰块，花朵在发光杯垫的冷光里摇曳荡漾。  
真嗣的坚强唯有在他身边才能感受到。  
如这透明的酒，需细细品尝看不见的馥郁。  
无论汗雨涔涔还是含泪微笑，无论笨拙还是苦闷，无论羞涩还是惊慌，不仔细看，碇真嗣正如外面所传，一个乏善可陈，甚至与父亲相形见绌的男人。  
他安静地无视一切如实的讥笑，偶然的失意亦默默吞下。  
“老板，麻烦再来一杯，无人区玫瑰。”回到酒吧的渚薰坐到了第一次捡真嗣回家时，真嗣坐的位置，高举摇晃挂满水珠的酒杯。  
“渚先生，是有什么事情吗？你从来都不点鸡尾酒而且从不续杯的哦。”酒保熟练地配好酒液，开始凿冰做另外一朵冰花。  
“甜香的味道既纤细又醉人呢。”玉醴在口中以馨香引燃酒精的辛辣后劲，滑腻喉头。  
“无人区玫瑰嘛，这酒当然不能浪得虚名。”哐当，一大块冰花掉进玻璃杯里，浇上调配好的酒液垫在杯垫上，刺眼的白光顿时在杯里绚烂无比。  
“新年快乐。”凝视浮沉的冰块，渚薰低声说。  
“哦哦……新年快乐。”酒保愣了愣，转头到做别的事去了。  
一干而尽，他留下酒钱，取走他的大衣与围巾，戴上md机老旧的耳机，离开酒吧。  
丢在口袋里的手机振动了一下，他不打算理会。  
耳边萦绕着Chopin的乐声，唇齿间残留芬芳，渚薰踏着细雪归家。


	13. Icarus 10th

黑暗唯有在睡乡里才会有温驯的一面，诱哄着男男女女潜入一个个不知名状的梦海。  
也顽劣地蒙蔽他们的感知，如蝶吻撩动心底无人所知的欲望。  
真嗣一点都不想与窗外的阳光明媚，和风习习，花香鸟语扯上关系，难得下午才上课，昨晚练习到凌晨的他才关掉闹钟，睡下不过两小时，眼皮子抬不起，柔软的被窝里满满都是熟悉的味道，全身懒懒的，一时半刻都没可能醒来。  
“嗯……”阳光渗入，他胡乱嘟囔几声转过身去拉扯被子。  
嗯？被子被晒得好暖啊，味道也好干净。  
真嗣把被子搂紧，直往被窝里蹭。  
不过这被子，好重，好结实呀，还有声音。  
咚，咚，咚。平和而有力。  
把脸埋进去磨蹭，这被子拍得生疼。  
“真嗣君？”  
他额前的发被撩动，发梢刺痒了肌肤。  
这些全被当作睡梦糊涂的错觉。  
不知何人轻笑一声，仿佛是花瓣无意撩动了一池春水，涟漪荡漾开去。  
催动了他由黑夜颤颤巍巍着苏醒，对上眼帘的就是白皙细腻的颈项，开了襟的衬衣领口间有对称姣好的锁骨。  
目光由下而上划过，最终对上鸽血红，看不见底的双瞳。  
“渚君，早，早上好。”对方的手好像还搁在他腰上，细细摩挲，触感已突破衣服的阻隔。  
不是理所当然是不知所措。  
“早上好，真嗣君。”日光会在他的莞尔中失色。  
无人介意这种又升级的亲昵，不过有半数是因为真嗣还没完全清醒过来。  
“渚君，你，怎么进来的？”  
话没完就跟渚薰滚了个九十度，顿时，渚薰手撑在枕头上，真嗣头两侧，身体撑起被子，分开双膝跪到真嗣大腿两边。  
风光绝对好，不过真嗣一直都很难消化，不看渚薰的脸他的目光就会从线条柔美的颈项开始步步下移，敞开的衣襟下无论坚实的胸膛，精瘦整齐的腹肌，尽收眼底，被子深处钳制他的那双长腿，小腹下若隐若现的地带更引诱他去遐思。  
遐思？想到这词，真嗣愧疚得憋红了脸。  
“不喜欢吗？”渚薰一只手移到真嗣胸口。  
仿佛已隔着躯壳揉弄到他的心脏。  
俊美的脸上还是保持浅浅笑意。  
顿时，真嗣脑内搅起了浆糊。  
难辨真假，如梦似幻。  
“下来吧。”  
“哼。”手指点了下真嗣心脏的位置。  
别开脸，对着渚薰的手腕，自暴自弃呢喃：“喜，喜欢……”  
“喜欢哪里？”  
按在他胸口的手慢慢游动，流连，惹得他不禁轻颤。  
害羞得甚至觉得此刻自己是赤裸裸的。  
“哪里都喜欢……”  
“哪一种？好感吗？”  
回头再次对上那双眸，目光在引导两人贴近，直到两人间的呼吸融为一体。  
渚薰双目微敛，薄唇轻启，擦过真嗣唇边。  
世界顿时天旋地转，翻天覆地。  
“呜哇！”  
真嗣猛然甩开被子，从床上弹起。  
低头对上令人难堪的裤子。  
刚要褪下裤子。  
“嗯……”  
床边传来低吟。  
他慢慢转头向床边望去，只见衣带整齐的渚薰背靠着他床边陷于酣睡中。


	14. Icarus 11th

掀开被子一个小角落蹑手蹑脚地下床，真嗣忘记了地板的冰凉，脚趾都蜷缩起来，床前的地毯都给熟睡的渚薰霸占了，如今他不光脚板凉飕飕，裤子也凉透了。  
小公寓房间不大，不过两三步就绕开还没收拾的大提琴到了抽柜处，他取了换洗衣裤就溜进浴室。  
原本以为开关门的声响会吵醒对方，结果到他从浴室出来，渚薰还是保持同一姿势靠在他床边沉睡。  
“唉……还好会坐到地毯上面去，要不然太冷了。”真嗣再从抽屉里取出加厚大毛巾蹲在对方跟前披在对方身上。  
自身体恢复再开始晚班打工后，他对这种行动已司空见惯，开始渚薰为了看望他取走了备用钥匙，归还后，随即又会被取走，藏的再好也会被发现。  
基本真嗣让他进家门就知道备用钥匙留不住了，当然，是默许的。  
渚薰不会随便邀请他到酒吧，不会仅仅嘴上关心，他记下的是真嗣课程考试的安排，打工时间，回家路线，用餐口味，练习与作息的时间安排。  
当下班回家时遇到冒雪等待的他，清楚记得真嗣的喜恶，提点对方学习安排的他，慢慢，渐渐地占据真嗣身边所有位置，无孔不入。  
没有马上站起身，真嗣端详，伸手要触碰，指尖颤巍扑了个空。  
心底渐生柔软的一处，不知轻重地碰了，会痛的。  
以心灵之窗描摹，美丽的姿态是封存心底的蜡封。  
头靠在床边，灰蓝色围巾与银灰的发梢间仍见雪白的脖子，被角捧起他有完美弧度的脸颊，眉目间是一片宁静，鼻梁挺直，淡红的薄唇角不知是天生还是骨子里的温柔，微微上钩，昨晚外出的衣服还整齐地在他身上，些许褶皱都没有。  
好像他把主人家赶下床睡似的。  
直到均匀的气息落在唇上，真嗣发现自己跑进了禁区，往前那么一厘米，他就会冒犯了渚薰。猛地站起，过于急促有点晕眩，他逃离本该属于他的领域，一时不敢靠近。  
肚子还不争气地咕咕叫了。  
早饭刚好替他完美开脱。  
渚薰就在厨具碰撞声，食物香气中望见在小厨房劳碌的真嗣。  
与平日整洁的形象大相径庭，此刻的真嗣头发如鸟窝，撸起厚外套袖子，身上肥大的灰卫衣衬着耷拉长裤，在厨灶边拿着平底锅来回往去。  
“渚君，早安。”真嗣没有回头，小臂规律地内外摆动，筷子与玻璃碗和着哗哗的浆液当当地响。  
小茶几上马克杯冒着白烟。  
“早，真嗣君。”渚薰褪下身上的毛巾从容地站起，叠好毛巾放到床上时发现一套干净的衣服。  
端起马克杯啜饮热茶，再取过干净衣服驾轻就熟地脱下外衣到浴室里清洗，早在他第一次“留宿”时，真嗣便毫不为意替他准备。  
温热的水流将疲倦一扫而光，待他穿着整齐回到房间时，真嗣已把做好的早餐上桌，正为便当盒打包。  
“请拿到学校里吃吧。最近你不是在忙课题的事情吗？”深紫色的布包裹黑漆盒，放置到渚薰的面前。  
“也不是很忙。这是第一次收到真嗣君给我的午餐呢。”渚薰把盒子轻放在侧跟，拽过大衣从口袋掏出备用钥匙送到真嗣面前。  
他没有接过钥匙：“之前你总是大晚上送我回来，都已经过了饭点了。要不然就是凌晨从酒吧直接过来，只能给你做个早餐。其实你太累了就不要时常过来……”  
“我想看看真嗣君。仅此而已。”  
“哎？”  
“看到你熟睡的样子，疲惫也会转为愉悦。”  
“其实，太忙碌的话，我可以给你准备好便当，酒喝多了对身体不好，所以……”真嗣从未想到如何应对突如其来的言语亲昵，仿佛对方的话完全没有听进去，自顾自地有了打算。  
“所以？”渚薰也不急。  
两人目光对不上，一个直勾勾，一个左顾右盼。  
突然，真嗣悄悄伸出手将钥匙推到对方面前。  
原本只是出于朋友的好意，此时心里却像树梢累累果实，欲坠不坠。  
“所以，什么时候都可以过来，要是你想过来的话。”每次都能掏光他积存的勇气。  
钥匙还是没有回到渚薰手上。  
“真嗣君，一起住吧？”


	15. Icarus 12th

询问打散了真嗣所有思绪。  
挂在枝头上的累累果实折断了枝桠闷声掉落地面四处滚去。  
“为什么突然想起这个？”收回游移的的目光，对上一双红瞳，一口幽谧盛满温柔的古井。  
是拾回果实抑或是捧起一瓢井水？  
“我以为你会干脆地答应。”渚薰深深的笑容在垂眸间缓缓于脸上荡开。  
“不…我会考虑的。但毕竟这里的租金比较便宜，也习惯了。而且打工方便。”端坐在对方跟前，真嗣双手十指交叉，指尖不时抓另一只手的指缝。  
“给我跟这里一样的房租即可，不过，你有空的时候，要包办我们的正餐哦。”明知对面略带忐忑，眉头微蹙的青年每天十分忙碌，鲜少做饭，常靠便利店淘汰出来的食品过活，甚至几次用带出便利店的食材做早饭，渚薰都不在意。  
可谓十分慷慨。  
“我也只是偶尔做饭，会的不多。”  
“不是说总吃外面的东西不好吗？你练习也需要空间。”余光扫过晚上保养得还是不错的大提琴。  
“再给我一点时间吧。”深谙寄人篱下的滋味，已不是一次半次。  
对象还是薰，不能掉以轻心。  
“嗯，我会等你。”拿起马克杯啜饮，渚薰擒住真嗣逃避的目光，对方还不自知。  
“最近的便当，我来给你做吧，再送到学校里。”他要尽力搜集食材了。  
“之后你下班我都来接你。”一如既往而已。  
“啊？谢谢…渚君有什么不吃的东西吗？”  
“没有。”  
“想吃的东西呢？”  
“真嗣君。”  
“好。不，你在说什么？！”啊，别看出他在紧张。  
“刚才的样子真难得。”  
“那就是没什么特别想吃的。”血气上涌，该是涨到脸上了。  
双手交叉的十指指尖褪去血色，手握紧成拳。  
“假如有一天真嗣君要在我家给我做便当，能理解成真嗣君接受我的邀请吗？”  
思索了一会儿，真嗣还是说：“嗯……我不太习惯跟别人一起住。”  
“我不是别人，是让你感到快乐的同伴。”  
“一起生活远比平日来往困难许多，需要磨合的事情也很多。所以，是我还没有足够的勇气去接受你的好意。”他万分珍惜渚薰的爱护。  
“平日里我们应该要更亲近，比谁都要亲近。”单手托腮，瞳中深处隐隐发亮，看不透的一泓清泉近将涌出。  
“其实除了明日香以外，你是与我最亲近的人了。”如受到蛊惑般，他确认了渚薰在他身边的地位。  
“那就是不够亲近了。”渚薰轻轻地道，轻得比朦胧月色还要轻。  
“我会努力的。”  
真嗣扳回一城。  
“不要勉强。你值得他人付出好感，无需为此感到有负担。”手心悄然覆盖真嗣的手背。  
他们之间不是狡猾的拉锯战，感情的博弈。  
“不会的…我能和你一起去学校吗？”怯怯地收回手，真嗣收拾好大提琴与背包，没有收回钥匙。  
“好，顺道吃早餐。”一手提起便当盒，大衣搁在手臂上。  
“也好，昨晚打工也没能带一点面包之类的回来，材料只够做个午餐了。”  
小冰箱里的储备经常因渚薰的来访显得不足。  
往常真嗣为了节省开支只买一人份量的食材，配着从便利店带来食品，略有宽裕。  
现在碰上偶然的“客人”，正餐食材不缺，早餐就没个准了。  
那袋快过期的吐司剩余两片躺在冰柜里。  
临出门前，渚薰拿起鞋柜旁的长伞。  
推开公寓的门，清晨的日光已躲在厚厚的云层后，凉风习习，拨动乌云。  
“要是放学的时候下雨，我们一起回来吧？”  
走在路上，渚薰拉起真嗣的手，望了望天。  
力道不大，真嗣不能挣脱也不会挣脱。  
才初春，手心快要出汗濡湿那只温暖的手。  
瞟了一眼身旁的渚薰，他点点头。  
渚薰看真嗣不说话，或者是不敢说话，将十指紧扣藏到自己的口袋。  
备用钥匙偶然碰到手背。


	16. Icarus 13th

前一段日子真嗣偶然与渚薰一同上学已引人注目，不少人想打探两人关系，奈何一边怎样也撬不开口，一边鲜少见人，逮不到好机会探究。  
如今，一大早在校门口，望这两人肩并肩，手里一同拿着包子言笑晏晏走进学校来，闷葫芦碇真嗣唯有在渚薰跟前才舍得展露笑容，初时他们对这种配搭有些意外，转瞬间又觉理所当然。  
碇真嗣对渚薰这样的男人而言不是手到拿来的事情吗？  
一时间真嗣暗恋渚薰的流言满天飞，人们毫不吝啬他们的想象力，诸如渚薰想利用真嗣铺路，真嗣缠着渚薰，对方好心与其交往。  
不过，谁都不敢肯定。这下他们的认知力又把他们的世界压缩成快餐罐头，所谓交往，不亲吻不腻歪就不是交往。  
事关两男人恋爱的事，自然就不敢下定论，胡乱猜测以供谈资了。  
中午，众人路过花园的长椅，都不禁偷瞄一眼，留言恐怕要得出预期之中，意料之外的结果了。  
两人并排坐在长椅上，渚薰手持双筷投入到备好的午餐中，偶然夹起塑料便当盒内的鸡蛋卷放进隔壁的真嗣口中。  
“是溏心蛋，真嗣君再尝一口？”双筷端起一瓣鸡蛋，橙红的蛋黄稍溢出蛋白，快要沾上筷子，真嗣赶紧吞下嘴里的沙拉，确保口中没有残留的食物才张嘴接下鸡蛋。  
唇齿小心翼翼，还是无意碰到筷子。  
真嗣赶紧塞自己一嘴面包，耳尖有点泛热。  
满脑子充斥着渚薰混乱的剪影  
“是不是鸡蛋太多了？下次我多加一点蔬菜。”嘴里的东西味如嚼蜡，眼睛总向身旁飘去。  
在外人看来定是偷偷摸摸，又一脸愉悦的蠢样子吧。  
早上独自练习的不顺，未能在小小幸福的午餐填补，都是真嗣自怜自艾地胡思乱想。  
他知晓自己想的蠢极了，还会让人困扰。  
“那加番茄吧。”忽然，渚薰伸手往真嗣的脸上去，刮下唇角的面包屑。  
没有闪躲，真嗣只是几乎忘了呼吸。  
“渚君到底在干什么？”是路过的女生窃窃私语。  
投来些许轻蔑，几声轻笑。  
刚好两个女生在他们面前路过，真嗣还记得是跟渚薰同一学系的同学，偶然在公共课上也会遇到。  
低头看看手表，早已收拾好的便当盒被轻放到身旁真嗣的大腿上，渚薰一言不发瞅着真嗣。  
“下课后，在校门口等。”  
闻声抬头，在逆光的阴翳中，真嗣望见优美的薄唇噙着完美的弧度。  
傍晚时分，校门人流如织，如火霞光斜照校门，真嗣早早背起大提琴赶到约定的地方。  
一脚抵在墙上，后背靠着，低头看手机，天气一览还是挂着滑稽的多云下雨的标记。  
人流一波一波过去，随身听的电力指示在闪烁，手机屏幕的光愈发强烈。  
手机里已没有什么令人值得关注的消息，不知从何而来的水滴砸落在屏幕上放大了“等我”二字。  
“真的下雨了……先留言给他吧。”  
雨滴一点一点在地砖晕染开来，气温骤降，水珠像夏日的融化的冰水丝丝沁寒。  
“你看你看，碇教授的儿子哎。”  
“是哦，刚才好像在等渚君？”  
“喂，别说奇怪的话。哎呀他看过来了，走走走。”  
打起伞的女生们的私语慢慢蚕食他的脑海，在马路边停下脚步，焦急地等待绿灯的亮起，他不知道是那些话语的力量还是他担心背上的琴。  
发梢有些湿答答的，逐渐聚拢的伞群上雨水纷纷滚落，七彩斑斓间谁都不在意打湿谁的肩膀，何况是没有打伞的他？  
被盯着的指示灯终于转灯，他迫不及待地要在拥挤的人群穿插，随声听里响起《钟》，才要迈步，手肘瞬间被往后用力拉住，猝不及防的酸痛让他停下脚步。  
转身的一瞬间，黑伞覆盖了他的天空，暧昧的伞下，温暖与湿润拥抱了他的双唇。  
一深一浅的呼吸朦胧着他一切的感知。  
伞下的阴影证明两人亲密的存在。


	17. Icarus 14th

自真嗣与渚薰默不作声地回到公寓，到静静关灯入眠，天空的乌云似乎要迎接夜幕降临不肯散去，淅淅沥沥的雨点不断自乌云间洒向地面。  
绵绵夜雨无时无刻在提醒真嗣，傍晚时分他与渚薰在伞下结下一吻。  
隐忍轻柔，短促浅淡，甚至不敢去求证真实还是虚幻的亲吻，切断了他舌头似的，让他不知如何自处，当然渚薰也是富有耐心地等待。  
可真嗣明显发现对方远比平日心情好的多，渚薰不再透露若有似无的微笑，一同在伞下时，时常以余光瞅着他，眉眼间尽是了然的笑意。  
还有那眸子变了像酒那样浓烈馥郁，使他沉醉。  
以至于真嗣睡在床上带着随身听，包裹住被子依然能感受到那像吻般的目光。  
他背对着渚薰，面相窗帘，想得出神，随身听只发出滋滋的运作声，音乐早就播完，机器的电量低下，耳机没声音，最后一首的《鬼火》早结束了。  
房间角落放着两人打湿还没洗的衣服，沾了水珠的大衣挂到玄关，湿透的雨伞仍在滴滴答答缓慢地滴落水珠跟窗外雨水格格不入，桌子上还有包好只吃了一半的晚餐。  
渚薰睡在桌子旁，他床边地板上，双手交叉垫在头下，睁着眼，不会靠近。  
两人都在等对方睡着，无声拉锯。  
等保持一个姿势久了又无法入眠的时候，真嗣才不情愿地翻过身。  
猝不及防，还未入睡的渚薰侧了侧脸，眼神有了交集。  
真嗣顿时感到双颊慢慢变得滚烫，也有可能是他忘记呼吸的缘故。  
“要不要，上来睡……”他为他的下意识感到羞耻。  
呼气声放长，应是渚薰笑了。  
“不怕挤吗？”  
“总比睡不着好吧。”他还彳亍着要不要腾出位置。  
“那我上来咯？”渚薰已翻起身来。  
“哦……哇！”  
被子随即被掀开，渚薰刚坐到床上，真嗣立即往里挤，腾出空位，他身边瞬间被对方占据。  
“讨厌吗？”两人挤在一张床上，面对面，体温在被褥间交流互传，却未交叠。  
轻轻摇头，真嗣从被子伸出手，小心翼翼贴到渚薰的脸颊上。  
对方也覆上他的手背，摩挲着。  
“喜欢吗？傍晚的时候。”轻轻的絮语。  
“我……”  
“我说过你值得付出好感，要是付出好感的人是我，可以吗？”像说“星星真美”一般自然。  
“渚君，喜欢我？”真嗣没有什么实感，可对象是渚薰。  
孰真孰假对他而言无意义，只要是渚薰，他都会自动接受。  
“可以吗？”他拉着真嗣的手点点靠近，黑夜里目光纠缠，他们额间相抵，气息相融。  
真嗣不点头，而是用力紧闭双目，往气息的源头探去，以微颤的双唇，微冷的鼻尖，为作耳鬓厮磨。  
“渚君，喜欢……我，喜欢你……”毫无章法亦不会是温柔地吻上对方双唇。  
笨拙的他没有被放开，瞬间让剧烈的回应淹没，欢喜着渗出泪珠沾在枕上。  
他捧出的可不仅仅是吻。


End file.
